The British Patent Number 585,508 discloses a terminal pliers provided with a terminal locating device which comprises a base and a sliding member capable of moving back and forth on the base. The moving direction of the sliding member is perpendicular to the side of the terminal pliers so as to adjust the distance between the sliding member and the side of the terminal pliers. The U.S. Pat. No. 3,673,848 discloses a terminal locating device which comprises a base and two elastic pieces fastened to the base. As a result, one end of a terminal can be held between the two elastic pieces. The locating device is provided with a retaining piece capable of being moved upwards and downwards along the side of the terminal pliers so as to hold securely one end of the terminal. The terminal locating devices disclosed in the above-mentioned patent documents have one thing in common in that both terminal locating devices are applicable only to a terminal pliers having only one serrated jaw, and that both terminal locating devices can be used to make only the unidirectional adjustment.